


When You Wish Upon a Star (Your Dreams Come True)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Femslash February [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Universe, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Panic, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mutually Unrequited, Old Married Couple, POV Second Person, Post-Break Up, Secret Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Disney Femslash February ficlets, featuring various pairings in various scenarios and AUs.Mainly fluff and happiness.





	1. Belle/Tiana: For the one I love (to find me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, I have returned. Unlike my Ham for the Hols last year I return more organised. I have the first ten days ready and the last three as well so there should be less rushed writing and more time for proof reading and not publishing late. 
> 
> All of these are fluffy Februray ficlets featuring Disney ladies. I hope you enjoy them. Chapter titles come from Disney movies, ordered chronologically from Snow White.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana is waiting at the airport for Belle to come home from a week in France.

Tiana was waiting at the airport ready to pick Belle up. Her father had fallen ill so Belle had flown back home to France to take care of him; leaving Tiana at home because holiday days had to be saved for their actual holiday. Tiana had tried to protest but Belle made  _ very  _ compelling arguments and Tiana soon found herself agreeing.

So she’d been alone with just their dog all week, trying to distract herself with work and unfortunately getting an assorted and uneven mix of super slow and quiet shifts followed by long and demanded shifts where the restaurant was super slammed. It wasn’t great for maintaining a pretense of being okay with the thousands of miles between them. In a different continent her true love lies, busy caring for her father and being a dutiful daughter. Communication was limited to a shaky Skype call a night and a couple of lines of Messenger at odd times of the day.

The main thing that was keeping Tiana going was the fact that at least Maurice seemed to be doing better. Tiana didn’t know for sure if it was due to medicine or simply having Belle there, but at least he seemed to be recovering. From one of the earliest Skype calls she’s learned that it was nothing too serious, merely a strain of flu that was easily treated. Truth be told, Tiana thought Belle was going mainly over as support but she didn’t really mind. She knew that if she was ill she’d rather have Belle there for her than suffer alone. 

So here she was, waiting almost a week after Belle had left, holding a bouquet of soft yellow tulips interspersed with darker blooms with deep red streaks. It was nice bunch of seasonal flowers without being too overboard and she knew Belle would love the simplicity of them. She eagerly checked her watch again, smiling when she remembered the birthday Belle had given it to her. 

Then there she was, coming around the corner into full view. Her hair was piled into an elaborate looking bun that had probably taken a minute to pull together, and her sunglasses rested on her head. Her coffee coloured blazer was rolled up at the sleeves and with her skinny jeans with the turn ups, ankle boots to match her blazer and plain vest she was looking incredibly put together with her suitcase rolling behind her. Tiana thought she looked like a princess, classy and beautiful all at once. Her princess looked around until she caught her eyes and then Belle was running towards Tiana with a beautiful smile. Tiana had always hated clichés until this moment when she was living one.

Tiana took Bella into her arms and hugged the flowers carefully against her back while Belle took Tiana's face in her hands and kissed her soundly. By the time they pulled apart enough to grin at each other, Tiana had her free hand placed against one of Belle’s. “Hi, you. I missed you.”

“Me too. Never leave me again. I mean I know that’s not fair considering, but I missed you so much.”

“I know what you mean,” Belle said, leaning her forehead against Tiana’s and taking her hand properly in her own. 

“I did vow that when I said I’d love you forever remember?”

“I remember,” Tiana said, running her fingers over the gold band on Belle’s finger.

“Now, I want to go home with my wife who I haven’t seen in a week,” Belle grinned.

“Yes dear. Now you can take these, and I’ll take this,” Tiana switched the flowers and the suitcase despite weak protests.

“I have the best wife,” Belle said as they walked to the taxi rank.

“No,” Tiana said, looking at her softly “I do.”

  
  



	2. Rapunzel/Snow White: Love is a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had taken years but everything was going to plan. And then she hired the new girl.
> 
> A work place AU where Snow hires a new girl into her company.

Their domestic routine was established long before they moved in together, years before they signed the lease together with wide matching smiles. It was forming slowly, but a little bit faster than their journey of falling in love. Their domestic life was an extension of what they were, who they are, something so intrinsically tied to them it was like a second skin.

It started, if it ever started at all, on the day the new girl stared at Apples Cleaning Company. Snow White had tirelessly worked for years to establish a successful business by herself, working odd hours and pushing herself to the limit to build up a solid foundation with clients and to establish a name for herself. Apples had nearly killed her but she had persevered and now the company thrived and she had several new employees under her belt who shared her workload and withheld the values of the company. It had taken years but everything was going to plan. And then she hired the new girl.

In truth she hadn’t planned on hiring anyone new. But when Anna, who helped with corporate events, mentioned that her cousin was coming to town for a new start and was in need of a job, Snow decided to see what she was like. Snow knew what it was like to be in that position so agreed to at least meet with her.

Rapunzel, it turned out, was a bubbly young girl who was eager to make her way in the world. She wanted to be an artist but needed a proper job until she managed to make a name for herself in the art world and was prepared to work hard. She was sweet and respectful and ready to prove herself and she learnt all the tricks of the trade easily; picking up new skills as if it was second nature to her.

Her pixie face was scattered with golden freckles and she kept playing with the ends of her short brown hair as if she wasn’t quite used to the length of it. When she laughed it rang out like a beautiful melody and Snow had to remind herself that she was a respected adult who didn’t blush when sweet girls laughed.

Rapunzel lived up to her word and made no complaints against the work or Snow’s friendly manner. She seemed to ease into the company better for it; clearly understanding friendships better than an employee and employer relationship.

Rapunzel was the one to start it, although in truth Snow had been doing it by herself long before Rapunzel was hired. Rapunzel was humming, singing softly to herself as she went about her work. She’d  sing as she scrubbed the toilet, hummed while hovering and whistled when washing the dishes. It was her way of finding the element of fun in every chore that had to be done. She went about work with an infectious smile on her face and a song bubbling in her chest.

Then came the day that Snow was caught singing. Everyone who worked as Apples knew that Snow always whistled while she worked and some assumed that Rapunzel had picked it up from her. Snow wasn’t aware of anything about this until she worked a job with Rapunzel and went about her business as usual until she whistled and heard a reply coming from the other room. Sh whistled again and the reply came sweet and sure and even if there hadn’t been only one other person with her Snow would have known who that whistle had come from.

That’s how it started. They’d leave for work together, swap stories of the night before and then switch to soft melodies in harmony when they got to work. Their work was as much in harmony as their voices and Snow didn’t feel weird when she kept scheduling the two of them to work together. Or rather, she didn’t until Anna started teasing Snow about her crush on her cousin.

Anna’s teasing was the catalyst that forced Snow to take action. Knowing how inappropriate the whole situation was, she tried to approach it with caution but this went out of the window when Rapunzel threw caution to the wind and dived straight in.

It turned out that their lips were so used to being in harmony that kissing was as natural and easy as the rest of their relationship had been. It was sweet and loving and when Rapunzel hummed into the kiss it took all that Snow had not to laugh at the irony. Instead she just answered it with her own hum and felt Rapunzel’s smile against her lips.

From there is was a natural development. Work was now not only shared by songs but with kisses. Rapunzel would show up for work with coffee for them both. Snow bought Rapunzel’s first official artwork and hung it in their office. They’d curl up at nights with matching curlers in their hair and Snow helped put Rapunzel’s hair together in the morning.

When they moved in together, unofficially at first, before they found their own place, they still moved in perfect harmony. Rapunzel would paint in one room while Snow made her famous homemade pies in the kitchen and even though they were in separate rooms their voices would build clear, sweet bridges between them.


	3. Anna/Jasmine: When you're fast asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna/Jasmine: lazy mornings in bed

The sun was just about filtering into their bedroom from underneath the thick curtains that covered the main window. It went up half of the room and was the only window in the bedroom and it mainly just served as the doorway to a tiny ledge that barely classified as a balcony; but it fit the two of them snuggly if they wanted to go and sit outside and watch the city go by, with their feet dangling down and their sides pressed into each other’s.  It was early morning, early enough in the year that the sun wasn’t already shining bright and sunny by the time they woke up, but not not early enough that the sun refused to come up until after they’d woken up and left for work. It danced through the navy darkness of their room, illuminating the dust that swirled in the sliver of space between the bottom of the curtain and the thick carpet. Soon they’d get up and more dust would spring up from where their footsteps fell into the thick comfort of the carpet. They wouldn’t see the dust. They wouldn’t think to look down at their feet curling into the carpet when there was a much nicer sight to be seen if they only got to the window and threw the curtains open. Sometimes one person would do it with one sweeping gesture, especially if the other was still under the blankets. They might laugh at the display and the sunlight now streaming in, or they might protest and bury under the duvet away from the bright morning under the other came after them with kisses until they relented and came out of the warm covers. Other times, when they both got out of bed at the same time, they’d take one side of the curtain each and pull them apart with a flourish before they let go and came back together. 

It wasn’t time for the curtains to be opened yet. One, the one that was awake, looked over the shoulder of the other who was still sleeping, snoring gently in that adorable way of theirs, and saw the LED light of the clock report the time. It wasn’t time to get up yet. Now was time to be in bed and enjoy the last few minutes of peace before the day had to begin. This was the stasis when it wasn’t night time but it wasn’t time for the day just quite yet. It was the quiet, the calm, the pause in between stages of the day. It was the early morning when the world was waking up. If you listened closely you could hear the lorries and cars off doing early morning task and carrying the first workers off to begin their day.

The pigeons were flying from their stoops, the city was coming to life, just beginning to fill with a fraction of the sounds of the day that would come to fruition in the next few hours. It was a quiet rumble, a slow build before the crash indicating the main body of the song was about to start. It was the lull beforehand, the gentle coo before the swarm. 

One was awake and lay there in her bed, in her house, in her home and let the warmth of the early morning wash over it. It wasn’t that early but it was earlier than she needed to be awake for her day, and that in itself, constituted it as early in her book. She rejoiced in the peace she had carved out, in the morning that provided her the time to reflect on it. She looked over at the other person in the bed, the occupant she shared a home with. She smiled over the curve of their milky shoulder and traced the constellations of her freckles with her pinky finger. She moved the digit lightly from dot to dot from the curve where her neck met the shoulder down her back to where it disappeared under the covers. She leant over it and placed a kiss at the biggest cluster on the shoulder blade and left her head resting there, curling her body closer behind her love’s. She moved the strands of strawberry blonde hair away from her face and curled it back behind the shoulder and out of the way of her own face. She snuggled back down with a smile on her face and just breathed in the day: the early morning, the sun streaming, the ginger and sunflower scent that seemed to be the natural spice of her girl. She closed her eyes and breathed it all in. The day wasn’t beginning just yet, not quite time to get up, so she could afford to just be in this moment, to just stay in bed for a little while longer holding the woman she loved.


	4. Aurora/Cinderella: There's a wealth of happiness and romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old married couples. I placed them around the age of the movies so 66 and 58

In their youth they had run away from prying eyes, taking each other’s hand and ducked behind the garden wall to be together. When they were young they had spent the days brushing each other’s hair and weaving in the flowers nearest to them in the forests they spent their days in. When they were young they made picnic basics and stole away together, leaving early in the morning and returning home separately. When they were young they had to have boyfriends who they danced with and got dressed up for, and who they snuck away from so they could dance together. When they were younger they had to live a double life and live a lie but it was worth it for the time they got to be together. 

That was in their youth. Times have changed since their youth. They may have left their youth behind decades ago but in their hearts they are still as youthful and happy as they had ever been. 

They had been together for 40 years now. They had been married for 3. They had a small ceremony with their closest friends in the village of the French town they both resided in. It was a beautiful ceremony for the size that it was and the village marked it with fireworks to celebrate their love. The village knew they had been madly in love with each other for over a decade now. They were the first couple to be married in their village and they were both regarded as the matriarch of the town. They wanted a small ceremony, and that was respected, so the village had a small street party after with tea and a wedding cake covered in iced ruby ribbons. 

They had lived together for over 35 years, and had spent the last 20 of that in a little cottage they kept at the edge of town. They kept it neat and from the wide front window you would always see an elaborate bouquet of flowers. Their dog lazily walked about the yard and it was common to hear the piano tinkling as they sang to each other in the evenings with the smoke curling up out of the chimney, taking tales of their love to the skies.

When they came into town they were greeted with warm smiles and they gave those out in return to the people they passed. They were wrapped warmly in cardigans and shawls and soft walking shoes and when they laughed together they spoke of the years they had spent laughing together. It was the village’s longest and most celebrated love and no one saw any reason to speak out against their love. How could you speak out against a love so true; a love that had withstood the hardships of time? A love that had persevered in a time that had not wanted it to prosper? 

They walked together into the village and everyone knew that they would always walk together into the village. That they would always lazily stroll round their front yard with their dog, Bruno. That they would always be heard singing to each other in the evenings if the wind was blowing in the right direction.

They village knew they would always be together. Even when their bones would become frail and their muscles would become slower, when their joints would stiffen and their brains would forgot the melodies of the songs they sang, the village knew that if age had not wearied their love yet that it would not ever be able to. 


	5. Cinderella/Pocahontas: When there's a smile in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU

Pocahontas filled her days with studies, walks and work. College was a means to an end and the gorgeous neighbourhood was a lovely environment to be in because it was so full of life and colour. She was lucky enough that the coffee shop on campus she worked at had a wide bay window at the front so she could watch the leaves grow, flutter, fall and fly over the course of the year when shifts were were slow.

Elias Coffee House wasn’t that big but it was popular enough due to the good setting, delicious coffee and mix of baristas. They came from all over and because they all took different courses they managed to attract a decent chunk of the student body by proxy alone.

All in all it was one of the better options for a college job. The hours were reasonable enough, the staff all friendly to customers and especially to each other and the uniforms were cute. All they had was a white top with a sorcerer's hat over the pocket because of the ‘magical coffee’ they served, and a black apron with a red pocket and ties. They could wear whatever they wanted for trousers and shoes and have their hair however they wanted, just so long as it was decent enough for a work setting.

The relaxation of rules made working the occasional long shift or early shift easier. Usually they had their own shifts at set times but someone would step up and over for you if you needed to get out of it for whatever reason.

That’s how Pocahontas found herself covering a closing shift on a Saturday. They were open until 1am, and as it was after 11:30 there was only one person working with her. Jim was the new boy and because of that he was working an extended shift so he could learn the closing routine in the hopes that he would soon be able to close the shop by himself. They were getting to know each other as they wiped down the tables and countertops, trading stories of childhood and coffee disasters. There was one customer in the corner, trying to remember to drink a slowly cooling coffee while frantically scribbling in a notebook. He was writing so hastily while trying to drink that they missed the bottom of the mug against the table when it was set down and it spilt everywhere. The man jumped up and tried to scoop all of his papers into his arm as Pocahontas rushed over and started mopping it up as best as she could. 

“Hey, Al, it’s fine. It happens more than you’d think and so long as your work is okay then it’s all good. If you’re staying I’ll get you a new cup on the house.”

He tried to stammer out protests but she knew he never left before twelve. “House policy. We can’t let our students be without caffeine just because they’re a bit silly at times.” She motioned to Jim to start making a new coffee while she finished mopping up.

“You’re the best, you know that? Not just the coffee house but you in particular. I spill my coffee and feel like an idiot and somehow you calmed me down by telling me it’s normal.”

“I just know what to say at the right time. I’ve walked in your footsteps, I’m a student and I’ve watched other people in other coffee shops get yelled at or given dirty looks for being slightly scatterbrained and I don’t want to do that to others.” She smiled at him before inspecting the table for wet patches. “That should be it now. I’ll go get your coffee for you.”

She went over to get it and when she came back to drop it off she nearly bumped into a newcomer who came waltzing into the shop. Her hair was in a high bun on the top of her head and she had a rather extravagant dress on for nearly midnight at a college coffee shop. She was naturally beautiful and made Pocahontas stop and stare for more than one reason.

“You’re still open, right?” Her voice came out breathless but it was still melodic and Pocahontas nodded. “Great, can I get an iced coffee then? I know it’s late but I can’t survive without coffee.”

“I serve coffee,” Pocahontas was still standing next to Aladdin’s table and the man was smirking into his papers as he scribbled away. She shook her head out of her daze and went up behind the corner to make the coffee. She tried to avoid Jim’s stares as she worked, adding in a splash of vanilla syrup to the mix. 

“Syrup? Seriously?”

“Just shut up and charge her. But not for the syrup. It’s on the house when I’m guessing.”

“If you say so,” he laughed, ringing the coffee through the till.

The mystery girl swept up to the counter in her big skirt and gratefully accepted her coffee. “Mmm, this is so nice. What’s in this? Vanilla?”

“Yeah, you’ve got good taste.”

“So do you evidently. Vanilla’s my favourite. How could you possibly have known that?”

“I have a superpower for guessing things like that.”

“I’ll say,” she laughed, taking another sip. “I’m Cinderella,” she said, moving her coffee to one hand so she could extend the other for a handshake.

“Pocahontas.”

“Well, thank you so much for the amazing coffee. I guess I’ll see you around?”

“You better. You can’t waltz away from here without giving me the story,” Pocahontas arched her eyebrow and indicated with a head tilt the skirts under the counter.

“Give me your number and I’ll call you sometime then. I’m sure we could meet up and you can get the story then?” 

Pocahontas nimbly took the cup back out of Cinderella's hands and quickly wrote her number on the side of the cup.

“It’s a bit cliché, isn’t it?” Cinderella grinned as she inspected the number.

“There is nothing wrong with a cliché,” Pocahontas replied, never taking her eyes from Cinderella as she left the shop with a wave and one last twirl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to anyone who spots the reference to the new musical I'm obsessed with


	6. Sarah Hawkins/Wendy Darling: To keep from falling like a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you are connected with phantom touches. In our world this doesn't exist but it does in Neverland, hence how Wendy gets it and is connected to Sarah

The first time it happened was after Wendy came home from Neverland. She was aimlessly tracing the map of the island over her leg in the bath when she felt a phantom touch chase after her finger. She had paused over it, and tried to ignore it, certain that it must be a lingering touch in her heart reminding her of all she had left behind in Neverland. It wasn’t a Shadow. She knew that much. Peter’s shadow was where it rightfully ought to be and she would have seen a shadow. Shadows weren’t invisible. The feeling of fingertips on her things was though.

She continued bathing and tried to distract her head with thoughts of faraway lands and lost people by scrubbing the shampoo in her hair more furiously than usual. 

It continued to happen though, and at some point she could no longer ignore the feelings she had. They were a contagion, a disease that she seemed to have picked up on her travels and one that did not seem to have a cure for. She couldn’t tell anyone that ever since she had returned from her magical dreamland that existed out of time she felt like there was a second presence around her. A comforting presence that knew her better than she seemed to know herself. Eventually she started leaning into it. 

When she was brushing her hair she felt fingers move through the strands on the other side of her head, combing through them regardless of whether or not she’d brushed them yet. When she was sick there was a pressure on her back, coaxing her through it. When she was happy she felt the air hug her before she sook her head and rid herself of fantasies. The wind wasn’t hugging her, yet something, or someone was.

As the years went by she thought often of what it could be. In her leisure she reflected on the time she had spent in a mermaid lagoon, as a captive on a pirate’s ship, as the mother of lost boys and of a leader who never wanted to grow up. Sometimes she indulged in her fantasies, wondering what it would be like to return to Neverland and what changes might have happened. She wondered if the clues of what had happened to her would be unlocked if she somehow managed to get back there. Yet throughout all of this Wendy knew that she was too old and grown up for such childish illusions. She had a life and she had a future here in London, as a grown up and not as a would-be child dreaming of ghosts curled up with her with a hand over her heart as she slept.

In time this became a real hand. When she was married she felt a kiss pressed over the knuckle as the ring was slid on but there was no one there beside her except her husband who was smiling wide and happy. Wendy was too. She knew that she was happy, even if the niggling thoughts of who and what and why and how still persisted.

As she became an adult she became better at ignoring them, but she never truly could. Whenever she was most alone or vulnerable she felt it, like a needed bout of support when her spirits were low. She felt hands cupping a growing belly, felt kisses over shoulder blades in childbirth and felt comforting fingers card through her hair after a long day. She never did figure out what had happened to her but she knew that she was most grateful for it and that she would never have taken away the love that she had felt for years when she would have been alone without it.

*

Sarah never had any reason to believe in any of the soulmate myths her friends told her about when she was young. She had other dreams filling up her head without dreams of the perfect person waiting for you somewhere. Life and love were difficult and nothing was going to be given to her on a silver plate. Her life was not going to be dictated by the ghost touches of her soulmate calling to her.

Then one day she felt it. She hadn’t believed the theories on how it happened until she felt a hand in hers. When she looked down there was nothing there but the same air that had always been there. Except it wasn’t. It wasn’t the same old life that had always been there because now she had a soulmate, someone very real, out there somewhere. Someone who could be waiting for her, looking for her, needing her. 

But no touch she felt was like the one she felt when she was alone. The soft kiss on her hairline when she was reading, the gentle hand guiding her to bed when she was too tired to move, the arm linked through hers when she was alone out in the streets. It was a comforting reassurance, knowing that someone cared enough to be looking out for her, to be looking after her, even though they had never met her. She had never seen the appeal of soulmates until she found hers.

When she was younger Sarah never thought that she would meet her soulmate, regardless of whether or not she had one. Now she knew she had one knowing that she might never meet them hurt. The statistics were simply not in her favour. The science was either to random or inconclusive and the amount of people who had soulmates they’d never met far outweighed those that had.

So she moved on. She had to keep moving forward and so she did just that. She fell in love and although it may not have been a true soulmate it was a true love and that was all she needed. She had her beautiful boy. She worked hard to keep the real things in her life. When everything fell apart she tried to keep holding on to whatever was left.

**Yet her very real soulmate was still there, still caring. It was a sense of calm when she felt too stressed, a shoulder massage in the labour room, a kiss on the side of her mouth when she felt most alone. It was little things that let her knew that no matter what happened in life that she was still loved, without cause or reason. **


	7. Rapunzel/Tiana: I walked with you

Rapunzel and Tiana has busy schedules and because of this they didn’t get to see each other as often as they’d like. Rapunzel was lost in her studio, spending her hours painting murals all over any walls and canvases that she had access to: filling them with detailed layers of acrylic. She could easily spend a whole day there getting transfixed by the sweeping motions of her brushes. 

Tiana, on the other hand always seemed to be hard at work at something far less freely creative. If her days weren’t taken up with her cooking studies then she was waitressing at one of her three jobs. She always seemed to be rushed off her feet and most of the time it was just exhausting.

But even though she was on her feet all day nothing could make her give up her evening walks. It was the small twenty minute schedule in both of their days when they were guaranteed to be free. Rapunzel would finish up at her studio around four and head off to her dance class or her book club or the orphanage she read at or, at weekends, the pub she worked at. Tiana would be finished with her studies or her lunch shift and head over to her evening job. By some miracle Tiana’s evening job was en route past Rapunzel’s art studio so she’d pick up her and they’d walk the twenty minutes together. They were lucky enough that they could walk down the river route or the city route depending on how they were feeling and how lazily they wanted to walk. Although the journey time was an important factor in the decision it was more important that they got to spend at least a little bit of their day together. 

Tiana would pick up a slice of pie or a muffin from her lunch time shift and give it to Rapunzel, whose face would light up like it was the first time she’d been presented with with a gift like this. Tiana’s smile would widen as Rapunzel clapped her hands excitedly and press quick kisses in succession to Tiana’s lips before taking her precious package and biting into it. Rapunzel would transfer the food into one hand so Tiana could hold her other one and they’d make their way downtown, walking to the synchronised beat of their hearts and the soundtrack of their meaningless charter.

Rapunzel loved the walks because they inspired her. The lights of all of the buildings curtaining the streets, and feeling the noise of the people of the bustling street, She loved going by the river and watching the sun in all of her stages melt down towards the water to kiss it. She loved the trees dancing in the breeze while Tiana kept her grounded. She loved getting a feel of the marvellous city she lived in next to the woman she loved. She loved painting it all, knowing that the inspiration was something real and special built out of love.

Tiana loved the walks because they were her chance to unwind and slow down, to leisurely walk around and do something that truly made her happy. One activity where she didn’t need to worry about bills or school work or money. One moment when she could relax and Rapunzel’s influence allowed her to do so and she loved her for it and wanted to make her as happy as possible to thank her.

So they treasured the small part of their day for what it was: a guarantee. No matter how busy they were that day, no matter how easily they had to leave in the morning or how late they got in at night that had one guaranteed slice of the day where they could be together, talk together, laugh together and walk together, and love each other in each other’s company. 


	8. Esmeralda/Jasmine: You can have your own set of wings

When they were together they could be free. They could run wild and happy, with nothing holding them back. When they were together there were no rules. There was no people to lead or leaders to abide by, they didn’t have to comply to anything other than the will of their hearts.

When the gypsy found the princess they were at once equals. No streets or walls could divide from them the shared experiences they had. They were strong, they were leaders and they wanted to be free in ways that their oppressors could not imagine. Within each other they found the freedom they had searched for.

The gypsy would creep in towards the castle, dancing through the side streets and alleys before she reached her target. With a dancer's grace she vaulted across the walls separated them and reclaimed the lips of her love. She’d steal into the gardens and walk on her tiptoes, trying to make as little noise as possible. The princess always knew she was coming. She could hear the bells ringing in the arrival, the soft tinkle of bells looped around ankles and skirts and the deafening tolls of bells in her heart. The gypsy found her walking through the foliage and stalked up to her, bringing her arms around the waist of the smaller woman. She’d rest her hair back and their dark hair would tangle together, a layer of dark silk on top of another. Soft kisses would be pressed on the crown of her head before she’d be spun out of the arms she was so content to be wrapped in and their moment of tranquility would be broken with anticipation of adventure. They’d clasp hands and start running, bells tinkling and silk billowing, hair bouncing up and down as they ran laughing away from responsibilities; their laughter dancing up and trailing behind them. 

Together they’d leap from the edge of the parapet, spiriting across the skies. Together they’d take a breath and learn to fly. 


	9. Alice/Tink: You're not even aware you're such a funny pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Neverland and Wonderland are the same place, or where Alice is in Neverland

Alice looked at the trees towering above her. Now they stretched for miles above her head instead of mere metres. She looked up and saw only the tall oaks climbing skyward at impossible heights all around her. Thick brown logs, as big as houses, circling around her like giants’ legs. Oh, why did this always happen to her?

She slumped down to the grass and curled up into a fallen daisy, resting her head on the golden centre, soaking her tears into it. She thought miserably of how her destination was even farther away and how her journey had just increased tenfold. She had so loved being her normal height for once bt she couldn’t see where she was going so she had eaten only a small bite of mushroom in the hope of growing an extra foot in order to see between the thick branches but she’d taken a bite from the wrong side of the toadstool and now she was about the height of the daisy she was currently crying on.

Over the sound of her weeping she heard the tinkle of bells so she turned round to see a peculiar creature standing over her and inspecting her curiously with her hands on her hips and her head titled. 

“Oh… hello… there,” Alice hiccuped through tears.“My...name….is...Alice.” She sat up and blew her nose on one of the petals of the daisy. “What’s your name?”

Still the creature made no sound but continued to stare at her. “How rude of you! I asked you a question, you silly creature!” Alice exclaimed, starting to get angry.

The creature tilted her head the other way and stared thoughtfully with her lips pursed before she kicked up off the ground and hovered in the air above Alice's head, staring at her from a new angle.

“Oh! You're a fairy! I apologise, sweet thing. It’s nice to meet you.” Alice said, getting to her feet and extending her hand. The fairy continued to stare at it until Alice shook it in the air a bit. Then she came back down to the ground and reached for it, shaking it with the sound of bells.

“Well, it was awfully exciting to meet you and you’re certainly made everything a bit better but I must be on my way now.”

As Alice started to walk away she heard a light fluttering noise that indicated that the fairy was following her. “You can join me if you like. I’m sorry, I never thought to ask. Would you like to join me?”

The fairy nodded and flipped in the air, a tinkering laugh escaping her lips.

“Oh, what a pretty laugh,” Alice exclaimed as she walked on. “It’s like tinkling bells.” The fairy sent dust out like little explosions and nodded her head excitedly. “Oh, do you like that? Is that your name? Tinkle bells?” The fair shook her head and shimmered out her wings a bit. “Bell? No? Is it Tink then? Oh, it is, how lovely!” Tink was so excited that a cloud of pixie dust fell over Alice’s head.

“What is it now? Is this fairy dust? Wow, that’s simply delightful. I have often wondered what it would be like to be able to fly and be like a fairy.”

Tink paused and fluttered back down.

“What is it, Tink?” she asked, looking over at her companion.

Tink mimed flying with her hands and lifted an inch of the ground to prove her point. When she came back down she pointed at Alice, grinned and nodded. 

“Tink, do you mean you could teach me how to fly? How marvellous! What do I need to do?”

Tink grinned and jumped up and down a bit. “I need to get excited?” Alice guessed.

Tink pulled her smile up with her fingers showed Alice her toothy smile. “Oh, I need to be happy?”

Tink nodded and took her fingers from her mouth. She waited until Alice had her eyes closed with a smile across her face before she blew fairy dust all over her, so that she was almost shimmering with the stuff. Then she took Alice by the hand and gently lifted her upwards.

Alice’s eyes flew open in surprise and she  would have nearly fell if not for Tink’s stern gaze reminding her to be happy. “Okay, I got this,” she murmured to herself, still holding tight on to Tink’s hand. “This is wonderful. It’s simply marvellous. I shall be able to get to my destination in no time now.” Alice grinned at Tink and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you.”

Tink’s answering smile was brighter than bells. 


	10. Jane/Meg: Dying to try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

Meg was fluffing up her hair in front of her mirror while Hercules flicked through a fitness magazine while he lounged on her bed. She kept fluffing it and half turning to check it from another angle before she fluffed it again. 

“Babe, you look fine. Stop fussing.”

“You didn’t even look,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t need to. You always look flawless and based on how long you’ve spent putting together your first date look, half an hour longer than usual, don’t think I didn’t notice, you’ll be an absolute stunner, as always.”

Meg turned round from her dresser and stared at him thoughtfully for a second before her burgundy lips spread into a wide grin. “Wow, flyboy. Not bad. Thank you for the ego boost.”

“You’re welcome for it as long as you listen to it this time.”

“I always listen to you.”

“Unless it’s about how beautiful you are because then you’re selectively deaf.”

Meg turned on her shoulder and started fussing with her eye makeup and lipstick again. Hercules rolled his eyes fondly and got up off the bed and came up behind her and looped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “You’re beautiful and she’s gonna love you. Relax, babe.”

She gave a small nod. “What if she doesn’t like me? When we’ve been talking she seemed so intelligent and genuine and I’m just a bit of a mess.”

“You study Greek and Classics so you don’t need to worry about not being smart enough for her and you need to remember this is only a first date. Lots of people have first dates. Stop putting so much pressure on it to go well and it probably will.” He leant around to kiss her cheek and her eyes fluttered shut as her smile grew again.

At that moment the buzzer rang. Hercules saw the quick flash of panic flit through her eyes and went to answer it for her while she grabbed her shoes and shawl. When she walked out into the main rooms Hercules wolf-whistled and she gave a quick twirl. “I buzzed her up so you’ve got maybe a minute left if you want to finish your freak out.”

“No, I’m good. You are a remarkably calming influence when I allow you to be.”

“When you allow me to be,” He grinned back at her, happy that he was able to deflate her pre-date nerves. When there was a knock at the door a minute later Hercules went to get it and paused with his hand on the doorknob. “Am I allowed to open the door to give you a dramatic entrance?”

“Why else do I keep you around? And I might as well introduce the intimidatingly hot roommate now.”

He winked at her before opening the door with one swooping moment. “Hi, Jane. I’m Hercules.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” she said politely, her crisp accent revealing in the sentiment. “Is my date ready?”

“Oh yeah,” he smirked before stepping back to reveal Meg in all her glory.

“Wow,” Jane breathed, eyeing Meg from the top of her fluffy hair down her slim purple dress to her gladiator sandals criss-crossing up her legs.

“You're pretty stunning yourself,” Meg commented, looking over Jane from her neat button up jacket to the yellow skirt flowing out from underneath.

A pink blush spread across her cheeks and she threw a strand of shoulder-length hair  over her shoulder. Meg walked over to her and kissed her quickly over the blush She offered her arm to Jane who accepted and they left with a laugh at Hercules’ jab at ‘not going overboard.’

“I’m glad we could finally do this,” Jane said as they walked down the streets to a nearby restaurant.

“You make it sound like we’ve been putting this off for ages.” Meg laughed.

“I know. I just feel like I’ve known you for ages without having actually met you.”

“I kind of know what you mean.”

“You feel it too?”

“Feel what?” Meg asked confused, pausing in her path.

“The connection between us?” Jane stilled to study Meg’s reaction. Meg cupped Jane’s face in her hand and leant in to kiss her. When she leant back she stammered out a quick apology. “I’m so sorry. That was inappropriate for me to kiss you before our first date.”

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re technically already on the date and I like that you’re impulsive. So, do you want to have the rest of our date now and maybe if you’re lucky you’ll get a goodnight end-of-date kiss?”

“Maybe if  _ you’re  _ lucky.”

**“That’s my kind of girl,” Jane grinned, changing their arms so they were holding hands. **


	11. Anna/Giselle: There must be more

Anna had it all planned down to the tiniest detail. She’d spent hours building secret Pinterest boards full of ideas and trolling through them with Elsa until she had the perfect plan. She started saving money to make sure she could afford everything she needed for it. She dipped into her savings to buy the most important part of the whole plan: the perfect ring for the perfect girl.

Anna dragged her older sister to every jeweller she knew of in order to find the ring that was destined to rest on Giselle's finger. Or, at least that was Elsa said whenever Anna had a freak out during their search. By the fourth shop they tried Anna was feeling dispirited about ever finding the perfect ring when Elsa's eagle eye spotted the perfect gem nestled in between two flashier rings in the case.

It was a thin rose gold band with a heart shaped diamond nestled between two embellishments of gold swirling away from it and meeting in a heart at the opposite end. Anna nearly cried when it was placed in front of her and definitely had to wipe at her damp eyes when she tried it on for size. As they paid for it Elsa turned to her sister, “Of course you're getting engaged to the girl who is the the exact same size as you in every way.”

Anna laughed and entered her pin number as Elsa whistled at the price. “I know, but it’s not the most expensive ring and I dipped into my savings a little.”

“That’s what they’re there for. For something special or to help with your future. This is both.”

Anna smiled and reached for her sister’s hand. “Thank you for coming with me today.”

“No problem. You couldn’t have done this without me could you?” Elsa laughed. “Seriously though I love Giselle and I’ve never seen you happier than you are when you’re with her. You two are so perfect for each other in every way and I’m so proud of you and the woman you grew up to be.” Anna turned to her sister with a watery smiles and hugged her tighter. “I love you too, sis.”

“Now how about we get you home for cinnamon hot chocolates and another planning session?”

With another fervent thank you to the man behind the counter they left the shop arm in arm and went back to Elsa’s apartment to plan the rest of the proposal.

The months passed and slowly Anna’s plan was coming together. She’d chosen the date, the flowers, the music. Planning a wedding couldn’t be that much harder than planning for this perfect moment. The constant secrecy was weighing down on her but Anna made sure to shower Giselle with no less affection than she always did to try and keep her own mind off it and Giselle off the scent.

It had all come to a Wednesday night in mid Spring. Anna had been planning for months and now that the day was actually here she didn’t know how she would manage to keep calm. After kissing Giselle goodbye in the morning she had frantically called Elsa who had calmed her down enough for her to go to work.

She loved teaching kindergarten, never more so when their incessant chatter and stories distracted her from her own life. She was lucky that this was one of those days and the day went by quickly and soon it was the end of the day and she was ushering the last child from her room with a happy smile on the face of all parties present.

She gathered her stuff and pulled on her favourite pink coat, mourning the fact that it would soon be too hot for her to keep wearing it before cheering up when she thought of the story she might be able to tell her class the next time she walked through the door, if all went according to plan.

Her kindergarten class finished up two hours earlier than Giselle's department store job did and was closer to their apartment so Anna had plenty of time to go home and get everything set up.

At twenty-five to five when Giselle had just parked her phone buzzed with a text. She fished it out of her coat and swiped it open; smiling first, as she always did, at the picture of Anna and herself pulling faces at the camera that she had saved as her lock screen. She stared curiously at the text before she smiled excitedly. She always loved Anna's surprises and this definitely seemed like it was going to be one. 

She hurried up their apartment and hung her coat up by the door before rushing through to their bedroom to get changed, as per the instructions of the text. She found the purple dress she wore to the opening of her fashion line, the first time they had told each other they loved each other. She used a flower pin to secure her hair back and pulled on a pair of heels she was sure Anna had originally bought. Running a fresh coat of lipstick on she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror before checking her phone again.

**< 3** : [head up the roof at 5:50]

**< 3** : [you look beautiful]

**< 3** : [I’m just assuming because you always do :* x]

Giselle checked the time on her phone and waited for it to flip from 49 to 50 before she left the apartment and started to climb the rest of the flights up to the roof.

When she got to the roof she knocked to make sure it was definitely time for her cue before she stopped out into the rood.

The roof wasn’t that special but most of their neighbours, themselves included, had cultivated small gardening spaces. Giselle immediately headed towards their patch and found Anna nestled in between the lavender and the daisies. When she saw Giselle she stood up and ran over to her, throwing her arms around her before covering her eyes with her hands. “Did you see?”

“No.”

“Good. Now I’m going to walk you over a bit.”

“I trust you.” Anna quickly kissed Giselle on the cheek without removing her hands before she started walking them both over a bit. When she walked Giselle to the edge of the blanket she removed her hands. “Surprise””

“I love it!” Giselle looked with wide eyes at the picnic laid out before them, There was a small bouquet of roses in the centre of the table surrounded by plates and bowls of food: bread rolls and pastries, pork pies and quiche, bunches of grape and chocolate cupcakes. Giselle kissed her soundly before accepting Anna’s help to sit down gracefully.

“This is amazing, honey,” she said before biting into a bread roll, moaning softly when she found it was still warm. “Is there a reason for this?”

“You know I just like surprising you.”

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Giselle said, reaching over to take Anna’s hands.

For the next hour they sat and ate the picnic, spending so much time laughing and feeding each other that the sun set. They were sitting down, side by side with Giselle’s hand in Anna’s and her head resting on her shoulder. Anna looked down at Giselle and the bare finger entwined with hers and smiled into Giselle’s hair as she watched the sun go down.

They stayed like that until the sun had melted away. “I guess we should head in so. It'll get cold soon enough,” Giselle murmured as she made no attempt to sit up.

“One last thing,” Anna said, pressing another kiss to Giselle's head before sitting up, forcing Giselles to do so as well.

“What’s going on?” Giselle asked, twirling a loose strand of hair.

“Nothing bad I promise,” Anna said, taking the strand from between Giselle’s fingers and put it behind her ear for her. She cupped Giselle's face in her hand quickly before she extracted it.

She sat up on her knees and pulled Giselle up too, holding both of her hands while she spoke earnestly. “I love you so much, I love surprising you and making you happy, I love sharing my wardrobe and my life with you. And I would love to keep doing so. “ She dropped her hands to pull the ring box from out behind=the rock where she’d hidden it.

“Will you marry me?”

There was a second where Giselle just stared at the ring nestled in the velvet of the box with tears welling in her eyes before she threw herself on top of Anna and started kissing every inch of her face. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

The ring was put on to Giselle’s finger and she wore it as if it was made for her and her alone. Anna had never felt happier than watching her girl wear the ring she had bought for her and kissed her fiance with all the happiness she could put into a kiss. 


	12. Moana/Pocahontas: Endless diamond sky

It was their thing that they did together. Regardless of where they did it, they still did. If oceans separated them and carved out the vast distance between them they would sit and look the stars they each could see and be together in spirit.

When they were together they’d raise their gazes to the skies and tell each other everything they knew. Whether they had flopped down together on a field or hiked to the top of mountain, whether they were at the beach or just beside the river they would sit side by side with one hand in the other’s and the other pointing up at the sky. Dark hair would mingle with hair just as dark and thick. They’d breathe in the comfort of nature and each other. They’d listen to the soft breaths of the chief’s daughter next to them, the water flowing and the animals nattering away to each other’s in foreign tongues.

Occasionally they’d tell stories; elaborate tales of rules and lovers and Gods and magic. They’d speak of Pua and Meeko and Flit and HeiHei. They’d swap stories of their fathers; brave chieftains establishing a safe and secure, prosperous tribe. They’d whisper the tales of a Grandmother’s love and wisdom, they’d sit together and look up at the stars and feel at peace.

No matter what may be happening in their lives, in the day before of before this, the time they spent going up at the stars above was their time to relax. It was their time to just take a back step and watch the unchanging world remain a constant guard over their head.

It was a comfort to have someone with similar life experiences be there for them when they needed a shoulder to rely on. It was safe. It was a safety net to stop them from falling. It was routine.

They’d lie together and let the world pass them by. Under the stars they could be together. They understood each other perfectly and under the stars they could be anyone that they wanted to be. They could be anyone that they wanted to be, that they needed to be.They were free of expectations and limitations. They were everything and nothing at once. A tiny insignificant blot in the vast universe and equally the only other person in the world.

Under the stars they’d fall asleep. The stars would sing them to sleep and they’d dream together, curling closer together unconsciously.

They’d make wishes on these stars for their dreams to come true. They’d always chose the brightest one, the second one on the right and close their eyes and wish together. Under the stars they’d be together, watching the world together and wishing for their dream to come true, together. 


	13. Gabriella/Sharpay: The world for once in perfect harmony

It started in high school. Not just in the actual school but when they were that age. Back when they were young and navigating the social constraints of the status quo within a school set in its ways was the biggest worry of the day.

They’d meet in the music department. They’d run off from the basketball players and the musical theatre performers, from the science teachers and drama teachers and sneak off together. If anyone asked them where they were they’d make some excuse about needing to get in more practice and with a secret smile firmly in place they’d slip into an empty room. 

It wasn’t practice like running a script or practicing a basketball play. It wasn’t rehearsal like shooting some hoops or learning choreography or checking experiments. It was rehearsal for something much less private and unrecorded. Off the record. Behind the scenes. 

For once in Sharpay’s life she had something that was truly out of the limelight. Unlike her face and her name and her persona which she so longed to propel centre stage this was something that was meant for broom closets and dressing rooms and quiet lunchtimes in music rooms where no music was heard.

This was Gabriella’s experiment where she couldn’t predict what would happen based off of previous studies and data because she had nothing to go off of. She couldn’t study and find the answers in a textbook or a song sheet. She had to just hope that the notes were coming out right as she tried to just go with the flow. She was never good in the spotlight before.

When Sharpay looked at her with her sharp eyes in their little music room sessions she felt the heat of a hundred spotlights and the gaze of a full audience on her yet it wasn’t stage fright that overtook her but simply a desire to step out from behind a heavy curtain that didn’t exist and live up to the new role she had. 

When Gabriella held her Sharpay realised that she was enough as she was. She didn’t need to work to reclaim a spotlight that was already on her. She was the star already. 

When they left high school they moved on. They unlocked the door of what had come to be known as their music room and left it open for someone else to claim. They graduated with sad smiles on their faces and tried not to hold on each other too tight when they hugged goodbye. Then they separated.

They tried to go their own ways, tried to move past who they had been in high school and tried to reclaim the identity they had worn prior to their music room trysts. Yet at the reunion ten years down the line they fell back into the same old patterns. 

At first they tried to pretend that seeing each other after such a long time wasn’t a shock, that it was the same as seeing the rest of them. But after time had worn away the shock they gravitated towards each other as they always seemed to do. 

They managed to sneak off together. They ran along corridors that were both familiar and not and chased each other through memories as they navigated their way to their room. It was still their room and it seemed like it would always be that way.

Age had changed some things about them, but there were some things that could not be changed. When they locked the door on their room they found that they still knew how to perform in harmony without the years of practice to keep them sharp. 


	14. Merida/Rapunzel: Come run the hidden pine trails

It was Rapunzel’s idea. Merida could never say no to her adorable face when she turned on the charm and used her big beautiful eyes to get her way. So every time Rapunzel tried that trick with her it worked. That’s how Merida got roped into half of the crazy things she did. Paintballing? Check. Weekend trip to Paris for no other reason than proper baguettes and pastries? Check. Dying hair ridiculous colours for Halloween? Double check. Merida had learned a while back that she simply couldn’t say no to Rapunzel.

This seemed like one of her less crazy ideas. Although it was still a little crazy, no idea that Rapunzel came up with wasn’t, it was on the positive end of the normal ideas scale. Still Merida agreed with a second’s hesitation, a complete slave to those big, wide eyes pleading with her.

That’s how they ended up hiking for the weekend. They were both outdoorsy people but they had never gone camping together. Merida used to go camping with her father when she was younger and loved the days they spent wandering over Scottish hills together. But since moving she hadn’t really gone out much. She still had her hiking boots and equipment tucked in the corner of their cupboard where they kept their hobby equipment. It was easy from then to rent the rest of the camping equipment they needed, buy boots for Rapunzel and go shopping for the food. 

Truth be told, Merida was ridiculously excited. She loved spending the whole weekend out in nature and every second spent with her girlfriend was incredible so this was the perfect way to do both. She couldn’t wait to stomp about between the trees again with the sun beating down on her back as she spent hours climbing up the hills.

She laughed when she saw Rapunzel. She looked like a model from one of those camping brochures, far too put together and gorgeous. She had a flannel shirt on over her tank top and was wearing denim shorts and thick socks as well as her brand new boots. Her blonde hair was woven into French braids and tied up into an elaborate looking bun perched neatly on the top of her head, with the stray hairs pushed back with a soft hairband. Her pixie face was widened by the happy smile on her face and her hands were on her straps as if to say that she was ready to go.

So they went. Merida was worried about Rapunzel in her new boots but Rapunzel had been wearing them everyday for the past week to break them in before the weekend. They took a bus to the edge of the park and then started walking together. They walked for the first while along the paths, holding hands and laughing gaily. Rapunzel kept stopping to take pictures of the light streaming along the flowers or a squirrel perched on a tree and Merida would wait patiently by her side until she was finished with the shot. She didn’t mind in the slightest, not when she got sweet apology kisses every time.  

It was nice that they finally got to do this. Merida didn’t realise how much she missed her old hobby until she was back doing it. Rapunzel smiled at her like she had read Merida’s mind and like this was her whole plan all along. Merida marvelled at the beautiful nature all around her and the beautiful girl who loved her so much and knew her so inexplicably well. 


	15. Violent/Wendy: Strange things are happening to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU
> 
> Possible trigger warning: societal norms induced homophobia and panic attacks

It started simply enough until it hit her all at once. It was the day after the Valentine’s Ball. Violet was standing at her locker looking down the corridor at the posters for the previous night’s event that she would now need to take down, along with the rest of the event committee. It had gone well enough. The couples had all danced and been young and happy and what they thought of as being in love, regardless of if they truly were or not. She had stood in the corner watching them all. Watching them all dance, the boys in their shirts and the girls in their skirts, swaying and twirling to the music. For a Valentine’s Day Ball it had certainly met the theme of love but Violet wasn’t sure if that really had anything to do with her and her planning committee. She wasn’t sure that anything except the atmosphere had truly been her doing. She didn’t know what it felt like to be in love. She couldn’t imagine how deep and how true it could be. She didn’t know the pain of it.

And yet here she was standing at her locker the day after the ball and remembering how they all moved together. All of the girls in the arms of the guys, warm and safe and happy. It looked natural. Simple, even. Like the perfect picture was the way it was always meant to be. 

She could see one couple shining brighter than any other. It had nothing to do with the soft green suit the boy was wearing although she supposed that was a factor. She could see them dancing the way they did last night as though they were dancing for her now, right in her mind’s eye in the busy corridor in front of her. The corridor was full of people and all she could see was the one couple in the perfect memory of last night.

She could see his arm around her. The way her slender fingers fit in his hand. The way he threw his head back when he laughed. The way she shuffled her feet occasionally. The way her curls bounced under the lights. The way she smiled at him ever so softly as though he was the only thing in the room that truly mattered, as though he was all of her dreams come true at once. The way that her soft pink lips rose at the corner and her eyes softened a fraction as she looked at him with joy and hope in her expression. The little reassuring squeeze of his fingers she gave him and the way the blush rose up on her cheek when she got a kiss on the side of her mouth in return. The way her blush was just the right shade of pink…

Violet was struggling to picture the boy now. A minute ago he had seemed so clear in her mind and now she couldn’t see his features. He was a blur while she was blinding. While she was…

Violet leaned against her locker and took deep breaths to stave off the panic crawling up her throat. This was wrong, wasn’t it? It was meant to be the girls dancing with the guys under the lights at the school dance. It wasn’t meant to be anything other than that, right? She couldn’t be feeling this way. It sat in her throat wrong. It made her heart ache in ways she wasn’t quite ready to confront. Deep breaths in and out until she was able to breathe a little calmer. Until she wasn’t focusing on the girl from the dance last night.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and a kind face was staring down at her, mouthing something at her. Violet could tell she probably needed to pay attention to this, needed to figure out what she was saying but she couldn’t focus on anything other than the shape of those lips that she had been thinking about for the moments leading up to the panic. 


	16. Cinderella/Snow White: An angel has smiled at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse

They were angels. Guardians of hope and faith and love that protected the other. They were each other’s guardian angel and they were all the other one needed. When they were together the world was a little less cruel. It was a little less demeaning and horrible. It was a little bit more loving and it was a little bit safer. In each other’s arms the world was a safer place. It was a comfort for them to be together. They could forget about the rest of the world and just be together. They didn’t need to worry about chores and responsibilities, about finding a prince to save them. They had their own princess and she was the angel they needed to save them. 

Cinderella needed an angel to remind her of the days of her youth when she wasn’t a slave in her own home. When she was loved by the best man she ever knew, when the animals she loved were tended and loved by her with all the time she had to devote to them, when she slept in a bed that had a soft mattress and thick pillows. When she didn’t have to wake up for any other reason but herself. Back before she had to cook and clean and wash and dry and tidy and polish and maintain a house that she should be living in, not wasting her life in. She was dying in her house. Her angel gave her strength.

Her angel gave her the strength to wake up every morning and do what she had to. She was the one who told her to sing and smile and make merry, to get into the rhythm of it all and try to focus on the motions rather than the reasons. She was the one who told her that she was always loved by the only family she still needed. Her angel made her survive her life when her life got too tough for her. 

Snow needed an angel to remind her that hope lay ahead. That no matter how bad things got, no matter how lost or scared or helpless she felt that there was someone who believed in her and wanted her to succeed in the quests that lay ahead. There was someone who wanted her to win when it felt like all that would happen would be a series of losses with the last one resulting in the loss of her life. When there didn’t seem to be a way to win, a way to escape the hell she was living in, her angel reminded her that she had the ability and the propensity for greatness that would result in her success if she only believed in herself as her angel did. 

Her angel gave her the faith she needed to believe that brighter days lay ahead. That the day would come when she would be free of the palace walls that stifled her and the company that wanted her dead. That one day there would be a day when she could be her own person and liev as she wanted to. That there would be a day when she could have her own life and her freedom and not have to live in fear anymore. Her angel gave her faith in the day when this would happen for her.

They had an angel in each other. Someone who loved unconditionally, saw the best in them, saw the person they could be when free, saw the person they truly were under the rags and dirt and hardship and saw the beautiful princess with the heart of gold. They had someone who believed in them and someone to believe in. 


	17. Aurora/Mulan: Heroes welcome waiting in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short super late

Mulan looked down at the baby in her arms. The little tiny creature that was trying to stretch and failing due to the blanket it was wrapped tightly in. The little button nose was still red and their cheeks were really pink as well. The baby was perfect. Her baby. 

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes but couldn’t wipe them away due to the baby  in her arms so she tried to wipe them away as best as she could on the her shoulder. Nevertheless she could feel more forming and falling so she gave up and just allowed them to fall and tried to avoid splashing them on to the head of the beautiful baby. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” the voice was tired but there was so much love and awe.

Mulan turned to her wife, slumped in the bed with a weak smile on her sweaty face absolutely glowing as she looked at the baby in the arms of her wife. “Yeah she is. She’s incredible. You’re incredible.” She leant over and kissed her forehead before she decided to sit on the bed with the baby between them. 

“Our little family.”

“The little addition to our little family.”

They smiled at each other before they leaned in and kissed each other before they separated  and kiss the head of their baby in turn. Their baby. They couldn’t believe that the day had finally arrived but it had and now they had every day of their child’s life to look forward to, and look forward to as a little family of three.


	18. Elizabeth Swann/Moana: True to your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either picture an animated Elizabeth or picture Auli'i

The call to the sea had always been present in their lives. From a young age they had longed to run out to the sea, no matter what constraints there was that was stopping them. Elizabeth had her status and Moana had her people but they both shared a love of the sea. They longed to be with that roaring beast, to learn its secrets and tame it, to become a captain of the deep waters and sail along its back as easily as walking upon the shore. They always had a connection to the waters. 

The waters had brought them their destinies. Pendants and stones that held great secrets and powers that would change the course of their lives and tie them further to the sea. They were always destined to be one with the sea. 

Over time they fulfilled their destinies. They fell into the roles that had been carved out for them like the waves carving out the stone guardians of beaches. One became a pirate king and rode the waves through storms both physical and political. She claimed her place where others didn’t want her to be and became a pirate in her own right, wearing the title as if it was the thing missing from her all her life. The other became a chieftain of a clan of seafaring voyagers. She expertly sailed the seas, letting the waters guide her to where she needed to be. The waters always guided her to exactly where she needed to be.

The water brought them together. The pirate and the voyager. They crashed into each other like waves in a storm. This wasn’t a storm. This was the sun shining through the clouds after the worst of it has passed.

It was easy being together. It was as easy as sailing or ruling. It was as easy as being on the sea, that was what being together was like. It was the blue seas of the Caribbean without the rough patches, the idyllic calm without the rocky waves. It was the warm of the water surrounding you when you went in. That was how loving and natural it was to be together. 

Some days they went sailing together. They’d climb aboard large vessels and small dinghies and dance together as they navigated their way to happiness. They’d laugh at each other across the deck and dance together with the wind in the hair and fluttering the sail above them.

Sometimes they just sat on land. They’d sit at the shore with the sand in their toes and between their fingers. They’d dance along the lapping shore, feet kicking and splashing through the water as they had fun. With their arms around each other as they twirled, or hand in hand as they leisurely walked they’d enjoy the time spent together whether they were in the water or simply near it. The waves brought them together and they’d kiss with the sun setting into the water in the background. 


	19. Charlotte/Tiana: Not that different at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon era

The two girls that grew up together in 1920s New Orleans could not have been any different. They could not have come from two different worlds or the backgrounds than the ones that they were from.

Tiana was an African-American, hard-working girl who valued her paychecks and intellect as the way forward. She came from a working class background and worked multiple jobs to scrape together all of the money she needed to get her dream. Although her mother told her to be more realistic, for someone so grounded Tiana lived with her head in the cloud and had the perfect dream in her head and just needed to scrimp and save to get to the point where it came true.

Charlotte was a spoilt princess who could get her daddy to give her anything she wanted. If she wanted her perfect princess dream, complete with pink dresses and a tiara upon her blonde head that her daddy would get it for her. She had the money to live comfortably and did so; knowing the way that human emotions worked and valuing the way she knew how to read people and scenarios as the thing worth brain power. 

One was cinammon. A slight spice that follows the sweet, the kick that chases after it. The brown powder added to pastries to give them the edge needed to stand out more.

The other was sugar. The sweet addition you added to coffees and teas to make them less bitter so they went down a lot smoother. The little nib that added a burst of flavour. The sugar that you tried to cut out of your life before you realised just how much you needed it to have any flavour.

They shouldn’t go together. It wasn’t salt and pepper. But they went together. Tiana’s famed dish was made with a dash of both that made them so mouthwatering delicious. They were a combination that shouldn’t make sense and yet they made perfect sense. Together they were so right that it made others stop and wonder how they could have thought one could go without the other.

It went against all logic and defied any prejudice that still hung around. It was the simpering blonde socialite loving the darker, poorer waitress. It was the waitress loving her childhood friend and adult companion with all the love she had to give. It was a combination that, much like Tiana’s cooking, worked so well because of all of the love that was poured into it. 


	20. Jasmine/Meg, Jasmine/Undisclosed (Past): None of them will ever love you the way I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post break-up, undisclosed character. Experimenting with second person narration

There’s the pain when you look at her and you just know that she chose someone else over you. That she left you. It hurts looking at her knowing that you loved her. Remembering how it felt to love her and knowing that the love you have for her burns on and on and on. 

Jasmine’s happy now. You can see it in her face, in her shoulders, in her relaxed hands. You can see how free and relaxed she feels from miles away because you know how it feels to see it up close. You know from close up how her eyes crinkle when she’s truly happy and the line that stretches across her forehead when she laughs so loudly that it appears. You know how her shoulders shake when she giggles and how it causes her hair to bounce. You’ve been there. You’ve been the one to make her do all of those cute things that used to be a reason you loved her. You used to love making her laugh because you used to love hearing her laugh.

Now it just feels like someone is stabbing you.

It’s not you making her laugh. It’s your replacement. The new woman she found with the hips and the hair who also seems to be put together in a way that you never could be. A woman that seems to be just that: a woman whereas you always felt like a girl playing like a woman. Your replacement smiles like she knows that she’s better than you. In a way that makes it seem like she believes she is better for Jasmine than you could ever be. You know that Jasmine always deserved better. You still believe it now. 

You always wanted to be better for her. You thought that one day you would be good enough for her, but she wasn’t patient enough to wait for that day. She left you while you were still figuring out how to be a better person for her. She walked out on you and the progress you had made in order to be someone attentive and loving. A suitable girlfriend for the best girl.

The best girl had seen you at your worst and still loved you. Then she was the cause of your absolute worst and you knew that she didn’t love you anymore.

Still you love her.

You still love the way her shoulders move when she’s happy and relax when she lets out the breath she’s holding anxiously. You love the way her smiles curl up across her face, slowly at first before spreading to an almost Cheshire like grin. You love the way she looks, beautiful. Always so beautiful. Too beautiful for you. Always too beautiful for you.

You hate that you still love her. You hate the way she still makes you feel. But more than anything you know that no one else, not the current new girlfriend or any that come after, could ever love her a fraction of how much you love her. That none of them have the ability to love her in the way that you love her. That she will never know the full extent of how much you love her because she decided that she didn’t want to stay around and wait for you to tell her. 

She should have known. You should have told her. She still should have seen it. You did. 


	21. Ariel/Moana: My lover stands on golden shores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes short chapters because I'm speed writing. Eventually I'll do a drabble month and be on time with every single day but it has yet to happen. Somehow this ended up being worse than H4H.

Ariel, from her headstrong years, had longed to be up where the people are. She wanted to walk on the streets and feel the sand between her toes and dance with the people. She wanted to explore the world that was so vastly different from the one that she had. She wanted escape from her watery palace prison and the human world looked so glamorous and adventurous and real. It was a vivid picture that she could not have imagined if it wasn’t right there in front of her. 

From the watery she had been told to watch. She wasn’t even meant to do that but there was little harm in observation. While observing she could see the way the waves lapped at the beach and curled up to meet the girl who was standing at the shore. She was captivating. She was magnificent and it took Ariel a while to figure out why.

Then she figured it out. Ariel never forgot a word she knew for too long. Eventually it would come back to her and she could use her new knowledge to try and build up the picture of the human world that she had in her mind. She was smart like that. All of the studying that she did, all of the hours spent gazing and daydreaming and wondering and wishing helped her to establish a developed vocabulary of words she would not need to use in her current world. 

She was looking at the girl, as she had taken to doing a lot recently, and suddenly the word came to her. It came to her so suddenly, as though the sea was the one to whisper it in her ear and remind her of it. It crept up on her so suddenly and she always didn’t believe it but she knew in her heart that love was the right word. It had to be. There was nothing else that explained the situation in a way that seemed to be correct like that word did. 

It was the way that she danced towards the water, and the way that the water responded. The waves seemed to be literally listening to her, dancing up over her toes and taking her by the hand. The way that they moved together was the most beautiful piece of choreography that Ariel had ever seen and she watched fascinated. This girl was one with the waves yet she was of the land. 

Ariel grew braver and braver the longer she watched. The more time she spent watching the girl test out how far she could bend with the water the more Ariel wanted to test if her self-confidence would allow her to go closer. She had always wanted to go to the shore. She just never could before. But if this girl shared something with the waves that Ariel called her homeland then maybe there was a chance that she would be able to connect with Ariel as well. So she dared to go closer.

And closer. And closer. Closer still until the girl looked up at her with bright brown eyes full of curiosity. She blinked at her, thick lashes curling down over those doe eyes and when she reached out for the water again she found a hand that fit perfectly in her own. 

From then on Ariel would swim right up to the shore line, sitting comfortably in her waters. Then the girl, her Moana, would run down from the village that she called home and reached out for waters that were equally hers. They shared the waters that connected them and shared the connection between them. It was new and untested but Ariel had always longed to put what she knew to the test and her Moana had always yearned for something new. 


	22. Jasmine/Pocahontas: I know that we belong

They ran together, side by side. It was important that they be equals. They made sure that they were equals in all they did together because of it.

When they ruled it was together. They talked over policies and procedures and ideas and executed them knowing that the other one was okay with it. They never did anything without a full and honest discussion with the other. They worked hard to make sure that it was an equal partnership. They ruled together and made sure that they did not rule over each other. They were each too headstrong for that. So that did what they should and they checked in with each other and made arrangements to run their country as they wanted to.

They dressed together. In the lazy mornings with the light filtering in through billowing drapes or thick canvas. They dressed side by side, simple everyday outfits that were designed so that they were both at once regal and approachable. They didn’t need to be too dressed up and there was no need for expensive taste. There were other matters that they were more important than cloth and glamour.

When they woke up they were together. They fell asleep in their marital bed with their arms curled around each other. They woke at the same time, both being morning people who wanted to get up and seize the day, and yawned at each other. They giggled together on the days that it was synchronised before they leaned in and kissed the morning breath from the other. It didn’t phase them anymore. They had been together too long for such trivial things like that. There was so little time for them to be in love and spend a quiet moment just kissing with all of their other duties for them to be too upset by things that could not be controlled. 

It had not been a hard journey to where they are now but it had been a long one. They thought at first that they came from different worlds until they realised that the only world they wanted to live in was a world where they were side by side. It wasn’t two worlds and it wasn’t a collision of worlds, it was a coming together of two perfect souls who had just not met each other yet. It had taken time for them to find their soulmate in the other. Now that they had they weren’t going to let go. They made sure that everyday they were together in an equal partnership built on love and trust because they didn’t have time or energy to spare on anything less than the love and devotion they had come to expect from the other. 

They did everything together, because that was the way they knew they belonged. 


	23. Elsa/Snow White: Stole the queen from her bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is based off of a Pocket Princess sketch but I couldn't tell you which one.

Snow woke up to Elsa straddling her and peering down at her with her wide eyes. When she saw that her girlfriend was awake she started peppering her face with kisses . “Morning, honey. There’s so much sun outside and it looks glorious and we’re going out like now.”

“Am I allowed to wake up a little first?”

“Fine, but I’ve been up for an hour already waiting for a decent time to wake you up.”

“What time is it anyway?”

“Like 8. I know you like your sleep, especially on holiday and I wasn’t going to deprive you of that. Besides you’re beautiful and restful when you’re sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb you when you looked so angelic.”

Snow smiled at her and extracted her hand from under the duvet to pull Elsa down for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now get up! I want to eat and get out before all of the good spots get taken.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t been down already.”

“The hotel has a no reservations before 8am rule and I wanted to respect that and then I wanted to be here when you woke up. I did go for a walk for a bit though because it took less time than I thought to pack my beach bag.”

“You didn’t think of packing mine to kill the time?”

“I did yours as well. I thought that was obvious.”

“You’re too cute sometimes.”

Elsa grinned. “You’re cute too sometimes. Now hurry up because I want to go sunbathing.”

“You have to get off me first,” Snow laughed.

“Oh yeah,” Elsa laughed right back as she stood up to let Snow get out of the bed.

Elsa flicked through the TV in their room and mindlessly watched it for a few minutes until Snow was ready. Then they left their room and went down to breakfast hand in hand, with their matching oversized sunglasses perched on each of their heads. 

They found a cute table for two near the fruit table in the main restaurant and helped themselves to a bowl of oatmeal, a small plate of fruit and a waffle stack for them to share. Elsa kept steering Snow’s mouthful of oatmeal into her own mouth and Snow retaliated by stealing wedges of waffle. They were happy, and in love, and kept up a steady stream of chatter about how beautiful their holiday was so far even though they hadn’t been there for a full day yet.

Once they had ate their fill they headed down to the beach and managed to nab two sun loungers that were slightly separated from the rest but still near an umbrella. It was private but it wasn’t secluded and Elsa almost ran to it after she spotted it. Her older girlfriend followed at a more stately pace behind her. 

“Oh, this is perfect, isn’t it?” Elsa cheered.

“Sure is,” Snow said, coming up behind her and kissing her cheek.

“Now sun cream!”

“Is this the whole reason for dragging me down to the beach so quickly? So you can have an excuse for massages?”

“Of course not. I also wanted to see you in a bikini,” Elsa winked.

“You’re unbelievable sometimes.”

“Oh baby but you better believe me when I say that you are stunning in a bikini.”

“You really are ridiculous,” Snow shook her head fondly as she put down her bag next to the other lounger.

“We both know that already. Now get your cute butt over here so I can rub sun cream onto your back.”

Snow dutifully stripped off her sundress and kicked off her sandals and lay down on the lounger. “Now keep it appropriate.”

“Me? Inappropriate?” Elsa said in mock upset. “Don’t worry I was planning on it, I wasn’t going to straddle you.”

“Maybe tomorrow we do sun cream while we’re still in the room.”

“Well damn I did not think this through.” They both laughed before they settled in to rub the lotion into each other’s skin before they lay down face up on the loungers, holding their books propped up in one hand as they reached across to hold each other’s hand in the little space between the loungers. 


	24. Daisy/Minnie: Send you yellow flowers when the skies are grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close friendship or romance. Pretty much open to interpretation because it's very light. Warnings for unhealthy coping mechanisms due to grief.

The 15th of December was always a hard day for Minnie. In truth it was a hard day for them both but for Minnie in particular. She was never good with mourning and grief. She always let it consume her and eat at her all the day. She needed to fixate in order to honour. In order to remember. She didn’t ever want to forget. She couldn’t let herself forget. She couldn’t ever let herself forget. So she fixated. She spent the day staring into nothing remembering the way the world had been before. She had a before and this was the after. The after hurt, especially when she thought too hard about it. It was her coping mechanism, even if it wasn’t the best for her mental health. 

It was raining today. Nothing heavy just a drizzle. It was synonymous with her mood though so she didn’t mind. If anything she preferred it. It was dull and dreary and endless. Utterly endless gray skies. She could watch the rain fall outside her window without focusing on it. It was all she wanted to do right now, on the anniversary. 

There was a knock at her door. She almost didn’t hear it, so deep in thought she was. When the knock came again, more insistent, she turned to look at the direction of the door before she heaved herself out of her cosy chair and mooched along to her open it. When she unlocked it she almost didn’t see who had come calling due to the huge bouquet of bright flowers that covered their entire face. 

“Min, you can’t do this to yourself every year. So instead of being all drab and dreary we are going to do some cleaning and brighten up this day. I know you’re just looking out at the rain right now.” With that Daisy bustled into Minnie’s apartment and went straight to the kitchen to get the huge arrangement organized and into some water. 

“Now, spring cleaning in December. That’s a thing and we’re going to do it. We don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to but we’re going to do something productive that you can focus on a little. Deal?” 

Minnie went up to her and hugged her quickly before whispering her response. And with that they started to tidy up her apartment and brought more life into the place, and with it more life into her Minnie. 


	25. Jane: People down here think I'm crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different, just a little piece that focuses on identity without a partner.

Jane was used to being the outlier. She was used to it. She made it a part of her identity. If people weren’t going to try and understand her then there was no point in her trying to get them to. If the world wasn’t going to accommodate to her then she sure as hell wasn’t going to change to fit in with what the world said she should be. 

So what if she wanted to be different? In her mind there was nothing wrong with who she was, nor with knowing who she was. She knew that she was different than the rest of the girls around her, even if they all looked the same. In principle she fit in but she knew that she was different. But that didn’t mean she was wrong. She could be right in her own little way, in her own special way she could be unique from the rest of them. She had a thing that set her apart and she was proud of it, and admitted that it was a part of who she was. She never saw the point  in trying to hide who she was. Even if some people would have wanted her to do so, she knew that she never could. It wouldn’t have felt right and she knew that she wasn’t wrong. 

She was the outlier, but she was right to be true to who she was. She never compromised on her beliefs for anything or anyone. There wasn’t any point to it. She wasn’t going to let society win by hiding something she wanted to declare by screaming it to the world. She wasn’t going to pretend to be something that she wasn’t because the world would accept her easier. 

She knew who she was. Subconsciously she felt that she always knew. And she was proud of it.


	26. Elsa/Merida: Much less touchy-feely

They were never good at expressing their feelings. They’d never had the opportunity growing up to be heard by the people they wanted to be heard by and that had stilted their emotional growth. Sometimes it wasn’t noticeable at all. They could walk out into society, into a crowded room and speak their mind and not care about the repercussions. They could smile and laugh and be their own person; find their own ways to make fun and chase after an adventure. 

The redhead was the daughter of a chieftain, set to take over a clan of people as wild and untameable as she often was. Her mother mainly spoke to her in rules and instructions always given with an underlying current of affection. But the rules stifled her and she wanted to run free in the hills, go for a ride out into the hills and the mountains and go seek out legends and freedom away from the confines of expectations. But she always came back. She may have fantasies of running away but one failed attempt had shown her where she truly belonged and how to get the best of the situations she was in. She never expressed what she wanted in clear terms, without frustration or aggression and for that she had paid the cost. She never was good at using her words, at talking things through before going down alternative routes.

The blonde had ice in her hair but not in her heart. The years of watching it harden and freeze had been left behind, those years had been allowed to melt in the sun and now her heart was singing a new song that she hadn’t been able to sing in forever. For most of her childhood she had been kept away, locked away for the protection of others and at the expense of herself. It had been a tough time adjusting to the change after the accident and then settling back down in her regency afterwards. The pain that had settled on her like a blanket of snow settles on the mountains had taken years to shrug off and was still lingering. It was learning to be a leader of a people that she had never really met while learning what it meant to be free in all senses of the world that became her biggest problem and she struggled to let people know that she was struggling again: eager to prove herself and used to being alone.

She was fire and she burned hot and temperamental, ready to burn others and eager to escape and spark out. So easy to quash just by taking away the oxygen and watching her crumble.

She was ice and she flared cold, twisting up in columns of ice and whirling and cutting in winter winds. She was snowfall and hail storms and the frost morning of frost. She was spiky and cold and easily dismissed as a nuisance. 

They were used to having people disregard their true feelings, their true intentions and as a result they never were good at expressing their emotions, at letting others know that they were hurting or sad or worried or stressed or needing love. They never knew how to communicate with others so different from themselves, all of those people that would not understand what they had been through. 

They were never good at expressing their feelings, but when they were together they didn’t need to. They understood each other as they were. 


	27. Aurora/Snow White: You don't have to live in fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship, modern setting, referenced homophobia

Aurora was sewing on her bed when her girlfriend came into the house. Even now the name made her smile: girlfriend. She bent her head down over her work to try and hide her smile but lifted it and looked at the door curiously when she didn’t hear Snow go through her usual routine.

“Snow, honey?” she called, setting her needlework to the side. “Are you okay?”

Hearing no response she padded down the hall to the kitchen where she found no evidence of Snow. Usually when she came home the first thing Snow did was make them both tea and lay out a plate of cakes or biscuits so they could sit and tell each other about their days. It was a domestic routine but it was theirs and they loved it.

Getting more panicked now she knew for sure that something was wrong, she hurried as she continued through to the living room where she found her girlfriend lying face first on the squishiest sofa. The pillow her face was smushed into didn’t stop the soft snuffling sounds from being heard.

“Oh, honey.” Aurora sunk to her knees next to the sofa and started combing her fingers through Snow's dark curls, “you’re home, okay? Breathe it in. The rose candles and the old wood furniture. I’m here. Listen to me. I love you and I’m not going to go anywhere.” Aurora sat there soothing her distressed girlfriend for about five minutes before the sniffling sound eased into calm breathes. Knowing that she wasn’t asleep but had merely calmed down Aurora encouraged her to sit up. “Honey, I’ll go stick on the kettle on and make you some tea. Can you sit up for  by the time I come back? I’ll only be a few minutes and I’ll be right in the other room. Is that okay?” Snow managed to nod her head against the pillow and Aurora pressed a kiss to her head before she left to prepare the tea.

As soon as she could she returned with a tray laden with a full tea set and a selection of little pink cakes. She placed it down on the table in front of the sofa and assembled Snow’s tea the way that she liked it best. After Aurora had poured in the milk and stirred in two cubes of sugar she gave it to Snow who accepted it with a weak smile.

“So, how was your day?” Aurora asked, trying to diffuse the tension with normality. It seemed to work as Snow let out a short laugh before sipping at her tea and closing up again. She continued to sip at her tea in a few minutes before she found the courage to speak.

“Pretty bad. I went home for lunch, mainly to see my dad, and she was there telling me all of this rubbish about how gays are ruining the country and how we don’t deserve the same rights as normal people.” Aurora gasped softly and pressed another kiss to the side of Snow’s head.

“Oh, Rosie, it was horrible. She just cornered me and spewed out all of this hate and I had to listen to her go on and on and on.” She was crying again, tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. “All the reasons she had to hate me.”

Aurora placed her cup back down and gently took Snow’s cup from her and put it down next to her own. Now that their hands were free she took Snow’s hands in her own and started rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of Snow’s dainty hand. 

“She’s an evil witch and I thought we agreed that we weren’t going to let any of her hate affect us. You’re home now, with me, and I love you and that's all that matters. I’m right here.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” she said kissing Snow on her cheek before she picked up a cake and feed her girlfriend from her hand. 


	28. Ariel/Belle: See the line where the sky meets the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Oscars performance *heart eyes*

The sun was shining off the sea and the aquamarine waves twinkled back. The air felt warm, but comfortable and not sticky. It was calm and clear and welcoming; the kind of serenity that invites you to interrupt.

One person to take the waves up on the offer was the mermaid. It was her sea and like it she was just as warm and welcoming. The waves curled around her body like a second skin and her laugh jumped up and out of the water like dolphins as she bobbed up and down. She came to a rest in the water, her human half propped up into the sun and the air. Her red locks fell down her back in a thick wall and her hands skimmed through the water around her, watching how it slid through her fingers. The mermaid waited under the sun’s light.

Along the beach a woman walked determinedly towards the water. Her footsteps seemed sure and she walked with a purpose. Her brown curls fell to her shoulders until she reached the edge of the water. Her shoes that up until this point had been held loosely by two fingers of her right hand were placed on the ground, far enough from the water’s edge that they wouldn’t be lost in the tide. Once her shoes were at a safe distance she pulled a ribbon from the pocket of her apron and tied her hair securely off her face. She pulled on the ponytail to tighten it before she started to pull off her clothes. When she was standing in just her swim clothes she folded the rest of her garments up and put them next to her shoes. Rolling her shoulders back she walked up to the edge of the water. She paused at the edge with the water kissing her toes and let the sun beat down on her for a second.

She walked in as far as her waist before she dived down and started swimming, strong arms propelling her forward. The mermaid watched with interest but didn’t move.

The brown-haired woman swam further out to sea, taking deep breaths with every turn. She kept going until her head hit a body instead of water. Her hand curled around the mermaid’s shoulder and she ud it to pull herself until she was swimming vertically.

For a moment they just stared at each other with matching smiles on their faces.

“You came!” The mermaid was the first to speak, breaking the quiet spell that had fallen, but not the smiles on their faces.

“Of course I came,” the woman laughed kicking her feet to stay upright. “You're here, aren’t you?”

To stave her embarrassment the mermaid splashed water into the other’s face.

“Ariel! That’s not fair!”

“All's fair in love and war,” she chirped in her innocence.

“So this is war now?” Belle teased, trying not to smile behind the stony façade.

“You know it’s not,” the redhead replied, pulling the human closer by her waist.

“Then what is it?” the other asked, very conscious of what little space there was between them.

“”This is love.”

“So, this is love?”

“This is love,” the mermaid repeated firmly before she closed the last inch of space between them so their smiles meet each other in a warm and tender kiss that tasted of sea salt and truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly self indulgent but thank you to anyone who read/enjoyed these


End file.
